The invention relates to an asynchronous frequency divider circuit for use especially with a fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine. When so used, the divider circuit generates a control pulse train for the actuation of fuel injection values on the basis of an input pulse train synchronous with or related to a rotating engine member, for example the crankshaft or the ignition distributor.
Known in the art is the use of bistable multivibrators for frequency division of pulse trains, in even or uneven ratios, and synchronously actuated by a common clock pulse train. Also known are frequency divider circuits containing bistable multivibrators which are actuated dynamically, i.e., via capacitors in the input circuits of the dividing sub-circuits.